


Conjoined Heart Beat

by SkyeBeautiful



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Dirty Talks, Dom/sub, First having time sex, Fluff and Smut, I Am Sorry, Kids please go away!, M/M, Sensitive Shosei, Sukai teases alot, This is my first time publishing r18 things, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeBeautiful/pseuds/SkyeBeautiful
Summary: Everyday has been busy for both of them, and finally they got some time to explore things.
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Conjoined Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [（授权翻译）心跳交融](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539362) by [miowhysoserious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowhysoserious/pseuds/miowhysoserious)



> Thankyou very much baby Eei Reiya_Onigiri who willing to proofread this fic. I am very sorry for innacuracies occurs bcs english is not my main language. Ano- please be kind-

Sukai and Shosei had been together for seven months. Everyday is quite eventful with rehearsals, group schedules, and different solo schedules for the members. Both Sukai and Shosei are glad and thankful for that. But they haven’t really spent time together because of those. Their dating activities were limited to some sneak out between break times, grocery times, gamings, some making outs, and cuddles at night because oftentimes they were too tired to do more.

New year was coming and it was peak time job for entertainer. Just like every artist in Japan, JO1 also had quite packed schedule during the time. Going from one schedule to another within short time to perform their recent song from new album. And finally a few days after that, they were granted a week vacation and allowed to go home during it. Some members didn’t waste the chance and wen’t home directly to spent some times with family. Since it’s been so long since the last time they were able to travel. Some members who have family too far from Tokyo decided to spend time in Tokyo, resting and doing things they weren’t able to do before.

Shosei also planned to go home but then he decided to go after two days in Tokyo to tidy up his room and spend time with Sukai who decided not to go home. It was because ‘Everyone is working, there’s no one at home.’, the younger said. Shosei understood and didn’t ask for more reason. But he’s quite excited because finally, they are able to have a proper date.

They spent the noon having lunch on quite fancy restaurant, shopping few things in home accessories store, and going for a game center. Then when the day began to get dark, they visited a photo studio to drop some camera rolls that shosei took after some months. It was quite simple going out but they like it. Because they were able to just spend time without thinking about anything, had longer conversation without anyone bothering them. After ordering some chinese takeaway on chinese food restaurant that they passed on the way home, they finally went back to  
the apartment.

They decided to eat the dinner in Sukai’s room, because it’s on the 2nd floor and going to Shosei’s room on the 3rd floor was a hassle. Both were quite tired from some walking. Shosei opened up the packages, while Sukai went for cutlery. They ate happily on the coffee table while Sukai put on some interesting youtube videos on his big TV. When they finished, Shosei tidied it up and joined Sukai who still focused on the video about crime cases in some parts of the world by sitting beside his lover and leaning on his left arm.

In the middle watching, suddenly Shosei could feel the others sniffing and kissed the top of his head. Shosei looked up and his eyes met Sukai’s sharp stares. He returned the stare in silence, and closed his eyes when the brown hair leaned down for a kiss.

The kiss was gentle and innocent at first and it turned into needy making out not long after that. Shosei let out a soft moan while his mind went into panic. Would this be the time to go to the next step? Both had admitted that they’re first boyfriend to each other. So, both of them were inexperienced in this. But- Sukai also told him that he had experience with girls while he didn't. In the end, Shosei let Sukai take the lead when the younger one directed them to move to the top  
of Sukai’s bed without letting go of the kiss.

Sukai pinned Shosei who lay beneath him. Staring down to the slightly panicked eyes of the older one, he hugged the smaller frame for a sense of calm. While hugging like this, the brown hair could feel the other’s fast heartbeats right on top of his. It’s like their hearts conjoined into one.

Sukai lowered his head to the crook of Shosei’s neck and inhaled the blond’s scent deeply. His lips brushed across the smooth skin and the younger’s heartbeat quickened as Shosei hissed through his teeth. Sukai gently tugged off Shosei’s shirt and let it fall to the floor. His attention never leaving the smaller man’s expression, Sukai admired the shirtless frame and flicked out his tongue. He ran a wet trail up in the middle of his chest.

Shosei gasped and Sukai felt the other man’s small hands grip his upper arms. Adrenaline kicked in and then Sukai’s breath quickened as he realized how much these simple touches were affecting the blonde. He felt powerful as his hands trailed back up defined abs to flick nipples with his thumbs.

Shosei all but writhed under his touch. The blonde was making soft whimpering noises in the back of his throat. They fueled Sukai’s need for undoing Shosei further. He is already half hard; arousal jumped at every sigh and mewl he pulled from the other man. His mouth trailed up Shosei’s throat, as his hands made their way down the slimmer one’s body once more. Sukai gripped the other narrow hips and pulled Shosei’s body closer against his own. Crushing the other man against the bed.

Sukai liked this. He liked this side of Shosei that submitted to him; letting Sukai violate him with a sinful mouth and tongue. He pressed his hips into Shosei’s and rubbed their arousal together.

Shosei’s hands were suddenly in his hair, his hot breath puffing against Sukai’s temple.

“Oh, God….” Shosei panted. “God, Sukai… this is amazing…”

“That’s good. I want you to feel good.” Sukai kissed the other man’s jaw and ran his palms down  
the smaller man’s thighs. “If you suddenly have a change of mind, I’ll stop now.”

Shosei’s hands slid out of Sukai’s hair to cup the younger’s cheek. He turned Sukai’s face to him  
forcing the owner to look him in the eyes. Sukai held his breath as the older one whispered so  
close to his lips, he felt like he could already taste him.  
“Thankyou- You can do more…”

Sukai brushed his lips over the others as he spoke. “As you wish, angel.” He kissed the smaller man’s nose, his eyelids, and his forehead while pulling off his shirt to the floor. He hummed happily as Shosei’s arms came around his shoulder to hold him tight.

“Sukai…” the blonde murmured into his neck.

Sukai slid his hands down to Shosei’s stomach. He teased the other man’s sweatpants trailing his fingers along the edge carefully before he slipped underneath. Shosei froze with a harsh intake of breath, his arm above his head. Sukai looked up at his face and smirked as he sunk his hand lower. The older one shuddered and fumbled around, trying to find something to hold on and his hand found a pillow.

Coarse hairs met Sukai’s fingertips, and he stopped. He took a breath, trying to steady himself; tried to calm himself as he did this thing he never did before. His hands moved slowly down and he brushed the stretched skin over Shosei’s arousal. The blonde let out a moan and his head fell back. Sukai looked up, watching Shosei’s reaction to his exploration. Craving more of that sweet voice he was revealing.

“Oh god, Sukai...” Shosei groaned.

Sukai slipped one hand in farther and trailed his fingers up Shosei’s cock from tip to base. It was like touching his own… only backwards. The shape and size were enough the same that it actually wasn’t as unfamiliar as he thought it would be. He wrapped his hand around the hot length and gave one experimental stroke. Shosei let out a harsh cry and arched his back.

Oh wow… Sukai thought to himself as he slowly pumped his hand again. Shosei was exquisite like this. He was bearing everything for Sukai, revealing a Shosei that was sensitive, needy, and submissive. This newly exposed Shosei chased away all of Sukai’s worries and the brown hair kissed the blonde hard on the lips. Sukai reached for Shosei legs and knelt slowly between the  
other man’s knees while opening them. He slid his hands up Shosei’s smooth thighs and looked up at his lover through his eyelashes.

Shosei stared down at Sukai, his heart trying to hammer a hole through his ribs. The younger’s sharp eyes looked up at him under heavy lids and he felt every muscle in his body tighten in anticipation. Sukai laid soft kisses on the flesh below his navel. Sukai’s soft lips trailed down his skin and his finger hooked the elastic of his sweatpants. As the younger pulled, dragging the cotton over his thighs, Shosei lifted his hips in a trance.

Sukai pulled the sweatpants down, catching the tip of Shosei’s cock under the waistband. When it sprang free, the arousal bounced back, hitting the owner’s stomach with a soft ‘smack’. The younger studied the member closely in the lamplight; the smoothed skin, the thick tip, the perfect shape, and color. He had never been able to look at a cock up close like this.

“Sukai…” Shosei gasped.

Sukai looked up and met the pleading eyes of his lover, he looked as if he was about to cry, his jaw tight and he seemed to be trying desperately to calm his breathing. Sukai could only grin and hold the other’s gaze as he lowered his head to gently lick the underside of Shose’s tip.

“When you look at me like that,” Sukai growled, “It makes me want to do nasty things to you, Shosei…”

Shosei’s control was already shot; his nerves fried. There was no way he was going to be able to hold out if Sukai was going to start talking dirty. The blonde arched, flexing the muscles in his stomach, and let his head fall back, exposing his neck. This was a move that got Sukai hot.

“A… anything, Sukai,” Shosei groaned. “You can do anything you want to me.”

Sukai was stunned at Shosei’s display. Just when he thought his lover couldn’t get any sexier, the man flexed and arched and writhed under his hands. The younger lifted his arm and ran his palm over Shosei’s defined abdomen. He moved his touch lower, to the narrow hip, down a trembling thigh. Sukai slipped his hand under the flesh and lifted Shosei’s knee. The older one responded and bent his leg, this move exposed every part of the smaller man to Sukai and he found himself gazing down at Shosei’s sack and the small, pink pucker of his anus.

The brown hair moved lower and kissed the junction where the thigh meets the hip, then still lower to run his tongue over bunched skin around Shosei’s entrance. He teased the blonde mercilessly. He licked and sucked and pressed with his tongue, driving the other man to a breaking point. He pushed his lover with everything he knew, listening with deep satisfaction as  
Shosei cried out, the older’s breath hissing in and out through his teeth.

“Sukai… Sukai…” Shosei moaned, and the younger felt trembling fingers in his hair.

Sukai ceased his torture and rose up. He slid his hand up Shosei’s inner thigh and wrapped his hand around the base od Shosei’s thick length. “What do you want, Shosei?” he whispered.

Panting heavily, every muscle in his body singing with tension, every nerve screaming for release, Shosei gazed up at Sukai through a haze of dizzying arousal.

“Your mouth… your mouth on my cock, now…”

“Ask nicely,” Sukai said, his voice quiet but firm.  
Shosei shuddered at the sound of Sukai’s command. He felt the other slow strokes around his base and steeled himself.

“Please sukai… please do it.” He licked his lips and murmured in a broken whisper.

Sukai stroked Shosei slowly, his heart hammering in his chest so hard it felt as if it was crawling up in his throat. Nervousness made it hard to breathe as he lowered his head and ran his tongue up the underside of Shosei’s erection. Taking a firm hold, Sukai wrapped his lips around the tip of Shosei’s cock, He sucked gently, moving slowly down, taking bit by bit more into his mouth. He let his tongue slide along the underside as his hand kept up a steady rhythm.

Shosei clenched his jaw, his breath caught in his throat. Sukai’s lips were around him, his hands were stroking him. The blonde was overwhelmed, too caught up in sensation. Tension and heat built in his lower gut and he knew, he would not be able to hold on much longer. Sukai was surprised; this was not easy as it looked. His jaw hurting and trying to keep his teeth from Shosei’s sensitive skin was difficult. But he kept it up, letting hot flesh slide in and out of his mouth. He continued to suck, and pump with his hand. He was determined for this to be good for the older.

Then Shosei started to make the most fantastic sounds.

Sukai tilted his head up to look at Shosei. He met the smaller man’s eyes just as Shosei slid the finger of both his hand into his hair. His lover was obviously lost, taken over by lust and impending orgasm. His eyes were intensely gazing down at Sukai’s.

“Oh god…” Shosei moaned, his finger tightening in Sukai’s hair. “F-fuck, Sukai I’m close.”

Sukai palmed Shosei’s balls before he moved his hand up to stroke Shosei hard and fast. His mouth pulled away just sucking on the very tip. The younger felt Shosei’s sharp tug on his hair, and he pulled away quickly. He pumped Shosei’s cock ruthlessly, feeling the pulse under his fingers, cum splattered his chin and cheek as Shosei let out a loud moan. Sukai looked up,  
watching the blonde’s face as he released long and hard. Shosei’s body bucked, his eyes closed, his mouth opened and letting out short breaths. Another display that got Sukai’s drive up. He reached for a tissue box on the bedside cleaning up his face and then throwing the dirty tissue to the trashcan sloppily.

Sukai leaned forward and caught Shosei’s lips in a tender kiss, Shosei pulled the younger’s bottom lip through his teeth as they parted. Sukai moved his body lower and placed his knees between Shosei’s legs. His erection rubbed at the clef of Shosei’s ass, and the older pushed up against it.

“Oh god…” Shosei’s eyes closed again and he reached for Sukai’s shoulder and grasping tight.

Sukai’s cock jumped, straining against the fabric of his sweatpants, He was hard and throbbing and had waited for some time to take what was being offered. He moved his hand down Shosei’s thigh, pulling gently to spread the other man’s legs beneath him. Sukai feasted on the pale smooth skin in front of him as his fingers moved up to tease the underside of Shosei’s sack, He ran his thumb up between the older’s cheeks, pressing gently against the puckered entrance. Shosei cried out softly, A slew of quiet curses streaming out of his mouth as Sukai pressed and played and teased him.

Sukai’s hand slid up and he slipped two fingers into his mouth, He ran his tongue over the long digits, slicking them as best as he could to ease what he was about to do, returning his hand to its previous ministrations, he slid one finger easily into Shosei’s body.

“I’m sorry I don’t have any lube”

“Yeah…”

The younger one pressed deep, hooking his finger, massaging the softness of Shosei’s inside as he murmured into the brown hair’s ear. His voice dropped and becoming throathy hoarse as his breathing escalated. Shosei felt the hot breath of his lover burning the skin of his throat and his  
needs ignited.

Sukai withdrew his fingers and straightened, kneeling between Shosei’s spread and shaking legs. Sliding his sweatpants down over his hips, the younger one spit to his palm and slicked the head of his arousal. Taking a hold of Shosei’s hips, he pulled the muscles cheeks apart and pushed his cock past the initial tight ring slowly.

Heat surrounded him instantly. He could also feel the softness and Shosei’s muscles throbbed as he slid fully inside. Sukai moaned, his head falling back. It was so tight, so hot, so perfect. Shosei cried out beneath Sukai and pushed back against the younger’s frame. Sukai looked down as he pulled back, readying himself for a soft thrust forward. Shosei had stretched his arms out in front of him, and buried his face in his shoulder.

“You okay?”

The blonde’s response was nothing but a broken moan. Words had escaped him as Sukai filled him. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

“Shosei…” Sukai’s voice was in his ear. “Shosei, are you alright?”

The younger’s arms were around him, his movements had ceased. He was concerned and brushed sweat and tears from Shosei’s cheeks.

“Yes,” Shosei took a few long deep breaths to calm himself. He opened his eyes and looked up to  
meet an almost frightened brown gaze. "I'm fine, Sukai. I'm okay…"

"Are you sure?" Sukai whispered. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No- please don’t stop."

Sukai smiled and kissed Shosei's shoulder. "Okay, but please tell me if I'm hurting you."

Shosei turned away, resting his forehead against the pillow again. Sukai pulled back before snapping his hips forward. His length pushed deep inside Shosei and the blonde cried out, arching and clawing at the white sheet of bed coverings.

"Oh, fuck!" Shosei growled. "Sukai… do that again."

Sukai obliged, pulling back and snapping forward again. He loved Shosei's voice when he got like this. He gripped the smaller man's hips harder and thrust slowly, powerfully, watching the erotic display of his cock sliding in and out of Shosei's gradually tensing body. 

"You're so needy," Sukai panted, his ego boosted, his confidence practically spilling from every  
part in his body. "I had no idea you were such a slut. It's fucking sexy."

Shosei twisted to look at him, his eyes were challenging even as they were filled with desperation in the dim lighting.

"Harder." Shosei pleaded.

Sukai thrust forward, his grip on the older's hips tightening.

"I'll break you.”

"Fucking try it," Shosei gasped. "Fuck me.”

It was all permission Sukai needed. He bore down on the blonde, his arms wrapping around Shosei’s torso, his face burrowing into the pretty lean muscle between shoulder and neck. He let himself go, pounding into the other man like he had always wanted, always dreamed, like he had never been able to do before lest he hurt his woman partner.

Shosei could handle him. Shosei could take almost anything he could because he was strong and he loved Sukai with everything that he had. The slap of skin on skin was loud, and Shosei's cries were a mess of yes and ah and faster!! They jumbled together, becoming one word that harmonized with Sukai's impressive whispered dirty talks.

Finally, Shosei's hand came up and threaded into Sukai's hair. He pulled viciously, causing the younger to bite down on his lover’s neck, drawing blood and eliciting a harsh moan.

"Fuck, Sukai… I can't… Ah, I'm coming…"

The younger's arms tighten around Shosei as he feels his orgasm coil in his groin and release onto their stomach. He pulsed again and again as Sukai pounded into him with such force that it hurt as much as it felt good. Shosei's vision clouded and he saw black for a split second before he heard Sukai's soft cries into his neck. He felt the Sukai spasm inside him and he tightened his muscles around the brown hair’s cock. Sukai's head shot up and he moaned loudly into his ear.

Shosei smiled and closed his eyes as Sukai collapsed on top of him. He breathed hard and listened to his heart racing, as Sukai kissed his shoulders, his neck, and his forehead.

Sure enough, just shortly after coming down from their first go, Sukai pulled out of Shosei's body and rolled onto his side. The evidence of their previous actions was splashed across Shosei's stomach. The bigger man didn't care though, having at the moment a mind only for positioning himself behind his lover, reaching the blonde’s legs.

Shosei's legs came apart and accepted him easily. Sukai's cock slid inside, Shosei's body fitting him as if they were made for each other. The younger moaned Shosei's name and slipped one of his hands into the other man's hand, squeezing tightly as he started to move very, very slow.

"Shosei," Sukai gasped, sweat collecting on the end of his nose.

Shosei turned his head and captured the droplet with the tip of his tongue. "Yes?"

Sukai felt fingers in his hair again, as Shosei reached behind. But this time they were gentle and  
settled on his cheek. The younger dipped his head forward and whispered against Shosei's lips.

"I love you, Shosei," Sukai whispered.

Shosei let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. "Sukai…"

Sukai’s action was so gentle, so loving, that Shosei could not form words, lying there staring at his lover in amazement. He managed a small nod before the brown haired leaned forward and kissed him solidly on the lips. Shosei whimpered and caressed the other’s cheek with his thumb.

Sukai braced himself on his right elbow and continued to roll his hips slowly as one of Shosei's leg that were on the top came around him. Their passion was no less intense the second time, but their bodies and hearts were so tired that it didn't last long. Shosei came silently, spilling out over Sukai's hand, his head tilted back and his body arched against the younger’s. Sukai whispered softly into Shosei's ear, a lot of sweet nothing that made Shosei’s heart content. He came with a hiss and soft grunt into Shosei's throat, his fingers intertwined with his lover.  
.  
.  
Shosei sat on top of Sukai’s bed with a towel on his neck wearing a fresh white shirt he dug from Sukai’s closet and a black boxer, one of his hands scrolling through Line chats. He actually kinda scared that someone (especially Ren) whose room is at the next door able to hear things that they just did and asked about it in their group chat. He sighed in gratitude when he found nothing.

Sukai went out from the bathroom with slightly damp hair, a towel tied on his hips. He went to his refrigerator and reached for two cans of his favorite pink monster. “What happened?” He asked, offering one of the cans to Shosei who received it with a little thanks.

“Nothing. I’m just checking Line.”

The younger one nodded and opened the can quickly before chugging down it. He put the empty can on the coffee table before digging out some fresh pair of black shirt and grey sweat pants from his closet. Then he joined Shosei who sat on his bed. Shosei was observing his moves and now staring at him with a half finished monster in his hand.

“Sukai… Thank you.” Shosei whispered softly.

Sukai kissed the older’s forehead “You’re welcome.” he answered, smiling softly.

Shosei smiled happily at it and finished the can quickly because Sukai yawned. When he stood up to put the empty can on the coffee table, Sukai laid down on his bed. Waiting for Shosei to snuggle with him and drift away to the dreamland.


End file.
